Once Upon a Halloween night
by Dolphinpower12345
Summary: Read to find out...


The night sky above the Jade Mountain is clear, everything seems to be in complete clarity and tranquility.

Suddenly, somewhere high up in the pristine night sky, the sound of wings flapping break the silence of the night of the academy, the figure of two dragonets came into view from the endless blackness, one with scales as white and shiny as snow, the razor sharp spikes which went all the way from the top of his head down to the bottom of his neck is now folded neatly together for gaining speed while traveling in midair, the other, smaller and slimmer in comparison, dances with the utmost agility in the air around her companion, her scales went all yellowish, dazzling with joy, the bits of pink scattered across her scales is now flashing into a peachish pink.

Both dragons' eyes are glittering with joy, as if they just discovered the greatest news that is about to change the world permanently. Probably because of the fact they actually did discovered such a news which they believe would make a great deal of difference.

The two dragonets make a dive towards the launching field of the academy, their wings folded closely next to their bodies to decrease the amount of air resistance, when they are about to hit the ground, they stopped in mid air abruptly as their wings flashed open. They approached the ground gently.

'Woo-hoo, well that is a great deal of twirling and wings flapping! Didn't you say that you've got a shortcut for us to go? I thought you icewings know where you are goin'' the rainwing jokes playfully.

P'When you say twirling and wings flapping, I thought you mean screaming and dancing! That shortcut I planned to take you to is top secret of the icewings! Not even Moonwatcher herself has been taken to this secret pathway to the Talons of peace, and I am not stupid enough to let you help me with exposing it to all those other tribes out there with that delightful voice of yours, I have already gotten into enough trouble with the ice kingdom already! And the very last thing I want is to have my own cousin sending her subjects after me! So I took you to another route instead.' The icewing snaps back.

'Three moons! You must have learnt that from Queen Glory!' The rainwing squeaks with excitement.

'Learn what?' Winter questions.

'Sarcasm! And by the way, I never thought you could that because all you do around the rest of the Jade winglets is being super dooper dull while I do all the talkings, Moon and Qibli are too busy complimenting each other...awwww...Peril is always daydreaming about that mudwing 'boyfriend' of hers, and all Turtle does is read and writing letters to her mom...I guess it's no easy task to keep his animus secret safe...but...Eww...books! Who on Earth would like to read that!'

'Maybe all you need to do is the sit down for once in a while and try to focus on what you are reading, instead of worrying too much about other stuffs that's been going on around you! Have you ever try to sit still for at least five seconds in your life for crying out loud, Kinkajou!?' Winter suggests.

'Well...I never tried that…'Kinkajou replies sheepishly, 'Queen Glory never really cares about whatever I do as long as I don't set her forest on fire, which obviously is impossible.'

'I could already imagine how worse things could get with some dragonet like you in the ice kingdom.' Winter replies.

'Hey! Come on! I am not that bad!' Kinkajou protests indignantly.

Winter glanced at her with laughter in his eyes.

'Winter, Kinkajou!'

A voice echoes from the entrance of the academy,

'What are you dragonets doing here in the middle of the night! I thought yall in the Talons of peace! Riptide letting random dragonet run wild in Phyrria...doesn't sounds like him...!' Said the dragonet, rubbing his eyes with frustration and yawns.

'Qibli!' Kinkajou chuckles and gives the young sandwing a bone-crushing hug, 'I'm so glad that you are here for us!'

'Ye...yeah…Winter steps over to Qibli awkwardly, 'thanks...I guess?'

Qibli chuckles, 'it's alright, come inside, ya two.'

The main hall of the Jade Mountain Academy is lit up with thousands of candles, hanging from the ceiling like thousands of fireflies.'

'Wow…' Kinkajou exclaims, 'This is extraordinary!'

'Actually, you've seen this everyday in your life here…' Winter adds.

The two dragonets followed Qibli to a cave where two other dragonets are sleeping, a nightwing whose scales as dark as the night sky, and a Seawing, his scales glows in the darkness of the cave, flashing weakly as the green dragonet snores softly.

'Yall better wake up' Qibli beckons the dragonets from their sleep, 'we've got company.'

The nightwing sits up, and yawns.

'What's the matter? Qibli?' She questions before casting her look towards Kinkajou and Winter.

Before the sandwing could answer, Moon bounces out of her bed and gasps in surprise,

'Winter! Kinkajou!' She laughs softly, and throws herself at the two, Kinkajou felt a slight flinch from Winter.

'So nice to see you too, Moon!' She replies.

'What is all that noise..' The green Seawing moans with his eyes closed,

'Turtle wake up! Wake, Up! It's me! Kinkajou! Me and Winter got some exciting news to tell you!'

Turtle pushes himself out of bed forcefully,

'Well, that is an unexpectable visit!' He groans,

'So anyways, what is that you want to tell us?' Qibli continues.

'Come,' Winter says, 'we have to find the teachers to talk about this.'

They found themselves in front of the office cave seconds before the clock hits twelve midnight.

Kinkajou knocks on the door excitedly and the door creaks open immediately, as a blue Seawing pokes her head out.

'Ugh!' Groans Tsunami with frustration,

'You dragonets are supposed to be in the sleeping cave right now.' She snaps, but it's only when she saw Kinkajou and Winter in the small group of dragonets did she realise this visit to the office is no small deal.

'Riptide sent you here didn't he? She asks, with a much softer voice.

'Yes', Winter and Kinkajou said in unison,

'He told us to inform you and the teachers of the Jade academy something important.' Kinakjou says.

'Nice one…' Winter thinks to himself, 'nothing could possibly go wrong, we've practiced like twelve time on this.'

'And...I wonder if the rest of the teachers care to talk about it.' Kinkajou continues, making herself sounds as formal as possible.

'Well, if it's really something important, which I assume is, then come in' Tsunami answers.

'Good job' Winter approaches the yellow rainwing and whispers in her ears, this makes her grins from ear to ear with triumph.

The first dragon Kinkajou spotted in the cave is Fatespeaker, giggling all about with Sunny like two little birds chirping in a bright sunny morning, Kinkajou likes these two dragonet more than all the rest put together.

Clay, Starflight and Webs, on the other talon, are reading piles of scrolls next to the biggest circular table in the cave, but now, all their attention were turned to the Jade winglets, Peril, who decided to stay with the elder dragonets for the night, curled up in a corner and stares out of the window, her eyes fixed on a certain twinkling star in the night sky, didn't seem to acknowledge the presence of The Jade Winglets.

'Well look who we've got here' Clay says with a welcoming voice, 'We've been expecting you dragonets ever since we received the message from Riptide!'

Even though Clay is talking to the five of them, she can't help but thinks Clay is mostly addressing her and Winter.

Winter waits until he has the attention of the rest of the dragonets, then he started:

'I've been doing a great deal of research on Scavengers, I tried to learn their language and Kinkajou here has reported some extremely abnormal news from the nearby Scavenger town, apparently, they started to collect pumpkins and carve scary faces on them…'

'Isn't it fascinating?' Kinkajou squeaks, 'I never knew that scavengers have their own celebrations! Just us dragons do!'

Winter gives her a 'do that again I will slice your face off' stare and continues:

'I heard they call it Halloween.' He says.

'And then Winter came out with this brilliant idea, what if dragons also celebrate Halloween! This way, we could understand the scavengers better and they will probably trust in us! The dragons!' Kinkajou smiles.

Sunny eyed the two with uncertainty.

'Yeah...but the thing is...I don't think all dragons in Phyrria wanted befriend the scavengers...they did stole some of the most important treasures from the sandwing stronghold twenty one years ago after all...and some went missing until then…'

'And…' Clay interrupts, 'they do make good snacks!'

'Ahem...did you all just forget about the most important one? They caused Phyrria to soak in blood and tears for eighteen years, all thanks to that stupid war!' Tsunami bellows.

Winter desperately wanna cry out in despair, but he managed to remain his coolness.

'Well, Riptide still thinks it's a good idea, and he encourages the whole Talons of peace to take part in it!' Kinkajou protest, and Winter has never been so grateful in his entire life to have the young rainwing fight his 'fight'.

'Perhaps this could work in some way…' Starflight speaks, 'befriending the scavengers is not the easiest task in Phyrria, but just imagine, it could make them bring back all our lost treasures…'

'Starflight got the point' Fatespeaker moans in agreement.

'Very Well then…'Tsunami mutters, 'then...I have no objections.'

'Still…'Clay says unsurely, 'how are we going to make the other dragons see the light in making friends with scavengers! I mean...they prefer eating them more than anything else.'

'We will have to try no matter what…' Winter says, determined. 'Here is the plan, me and Kinkajou will have to find out more about this thing called Halloween and we will keep you informed…'

'How?' Questioned Sunny.

'I've got a way!' Qibli suggests and hand Sunny a note book.

'Me and Turtle used this to communicate when Darkstalker left for the rainforest, well, it's more like a one-way communication. I can only receive messages from him, but I can't write anything to him.'

Turtle looked embarrassed than ever, and Qibli suddenly realised that he said what he's not supposed to say, 'I mean...we found it somewhere…'

Kinkajou rolls her eyes.

'That is a very smart way of communicating…' Sunny smiles, 'I can always count on you dragonets to report something useful!'

'Um...do you mind if I ask something?' Fatespeaker approaches Kinkajou and Winter,

'May I come with you?'

'Oh...no…' Winter groans, 'please don't'

'Sure! Come with us! Another dragonet won't hurt!'

'Yeah! And I can use my super foreseeing power to help you avoid conflicts! Ooo! I actually have a vision right now! It say…yep! Everything is going to turn out to be just fine!'

'Be careful.' Moon says, 'and see you guys soon!'

The scavenger town near the Talons of peace is slightly bigger than all the previous ones Winter has seen.

'Wait!' Kinkajou cried out, 'we can't just get in there like this! We have to make ourselves look like the scavengers if we wanna befriend them!'

'And how on Earth should we do that! We are too big and too intimidating to look like one of them! And it's not like we have colour shifting abilities to give them a slightly more pleasant colour to see!' Fatespeaker questions.

'I know! I could make us all tree vine crowns! And with flowers too!' Kinkajou suggests.

'I could gather muck from the mud pools so we could all get the kind of tannish colour!'

'I don't think it's a good idea…' Winter protests.

'Oh come on Winter! Don't you want to know the scavengers better?'

'Yeah...but…' Winter found it's hard to argue with the enthusiastic rainwing, 'sure…' he groans.

…

It's not until half past 12 midnight did the three dragonets finished with their fancy decorations, Kinkajou and Fatespeaker has already found each other with the greatest satisfaction and fell on the ground laughing at each other's funny appearance.

'We better get going…' Winter mutters, he despises the muck covering his bright white scales, but he gulps down the feeling of indignation, and makes his way towards the entrance of the town, make himself looks as much pleasurable as possible.

Just like what Kinkajou has said, pumpkin with scary glowing faces was placed in front of each tower, there are very few scavengers on the street, and they observe Winter with ultimate curiosity.

'So far so good...no runaways or screaming or drama…' he whispers to himself.

Just then, a long scream broke the silence of the night,

Winter slaps his face violently as Kinkajou and Fatespeaker charges towards his direction, pursued by two scary looking yet tiny creatures.

'Fly! Idiots!' Winter Growls, as the two dragonets shoot towards the sky.

Winter finds himself a tall tower and lands on it, still can't take his eyes off the two tiny demons on the street.

Then he realised something as the creatures took off the odd objects on their heads.

'They are not demons!' He scowls, 'fooled by two scavenger myself...how silly I am…'


End file.
